Rank
Ranks are a system of leveling used by Cyn on Betajam Island. Ranks are represented as elements, and each rank gives a different power to the Cyn used. Although most Cyn start at Normal rank, royal Cyn start at the highest rank, which is ∞ Rank. The ranks range from Space to ∞, but it is possible to get lower than Space. Normal Normal is the starting rank for every Cyn (except royals). Most Cyn have little to no difference from a normal animal at Normal rank. Normal dragons, snakes, horses, monkeys, rats, and (TBA) have no difference from their respective animals. Normal sheep excel in clear skies, which barely differs from regular sheep. Normal roosters are always female (hens), and can lay eggs without children in them. The shell of these eggs act like a frag grenade upon impact. Normal dogs always have a fuzzy tail, which some dogs do not. Normal pigs have an embossed N on them and have a trail of dirt rather than just prints of mud. _. Normal rabbits are apprentices in the art of rabbit kung fu. Water Water is the first rank earned after Normal. This rank focuses on water and, for some Cyn, water-mixed objects. Water dragons have water breath instead of fire breath, and have wavy scales. These dragons are not very good at killing prey on land, but they can survive in the ocean to kill prey there. Water snakes and Water rats have a trail of water following them. Water horses are filled with water and have wet hairs. Water sheep excel in rain and damp conditions as well as breathe underwater. Water monkeys have excellent swimming abilities and can jump very high out of a body of water. Water roosters can breathe underwater through gills, and their eggs without children act like torpedoes, quickly seeking out targets underwater and not working anywhere else. Any children born from a Water rooster become amphibious. Water dogs have special slobber, which stays in the same place underwater, and a mini propeller on the tip of their tail, which somehow boost them through the water. Water pigs actually leave a mud trail and have a symbol of a wavy box shape on them. Water pigs can also surf on land up to a target and wash them away. Water oxen have __. Water tigers __. Water rabbits can bend water with Otabendo. Once this is mastered, Water rabbits can use Otanstandobit to stand on a water spout. Ice TBA Fire TBA Rock TBA Toxic TBA Light TBA Mirror TBA Dark Dark is the rank before ∞ and after Light. Most of the abilities Dark Cyn have rather involve darkness, are creepy, or both. More info TBA. Air Air is the first rank given for deranking from Normal. This Cyn can be rather weaker or stronger than their Normal counterpart, depending on the Cyn. * These Cyn are weaker than their Normal counterparts: ** q ** w ** e * These Cyn are stronger than their Normal counterparts: ** q ** w ** e * These Cyn are the exact same if any: ** is there?? Space Space is the lowest rank possible, caused by deranking from Air. This means a derank would have to happen twice in order to reach it. Space is a very strange rank for most Cyn to experience, and this usually encourages them to rank up fast. If a Cyn were to derank from this rank, they would lose their Cyn abilities. More info TBA. ∞ ∞ is the highest rank possible, and is the starting rank for royal Cyn. At this rank, Cyn tend to seem and feel God-like, but should not be fooled by the power. Most ∞ Cyn are still mortal, and they must remember that. The breath of an ∞ dragon includes every other rank's breath except Space and Normal. The mix of these is very strong and packs a punch. The scales of an ∞ dragon are very protective, but a dragon can still be slain. ∞ snakes and ∞ rats have a trail mixed with every type except for Space and Normal. ∞ snakes have the combined jump height of Air and Space, and ∞ rats have one of the most deadly bites. ∞ horses have a burning, semi-lit, freezing toxic inside that fuels the horse's machine skeleton. They can jump high and don't have to breathe. Their surface is reflective on the inside. They have an aura of frozen, reflective lava which emits a dim light that makes all nearby light sources go out. Even if you got within the aura, the toxic would poison you on the insides and the frozen lava would melt you and give you hypothermia at the same time. Also, the minerals in the aura would mean you'd have to dig through their skin just to get in the aura. If anyone were to dig into this horse and tip it on its side, it could possibly die. ∞ sheep don't have to worry about death, for they are virtually immortal. However, ∞ sheep can still feel and most sheep are loving, so their power is unlikely to go to their head. ∞ monkeys have incredible jumps and speed as well as the power of flight. However, this doesn't make ∞ monkeys invulnerable. ∞ roosters have powerful beaks and eggs, and can consume anything within 20 times its size. This does not work if the ∞ rooster is inside said object. However, other than that, there's a major flaw. If an ∞ rooster has a child from an egg, the rooster will be consumed by the baby and turned into its soon-to-be child. This loops theoretically forever, but can be ended if the Cyn dies or deranks. ∞ dogs have ultimate slobber, which can change between any rank's type of slobber any time until it dries up. They can also overwrite any other dog's slobber by slobbering on it. In addition to this, ∞ dogs can detect who or what is in each slobber. ∞ pigs have ultimate trails, which are very similar to ∞ dogs' ultimate slobber. ∞ pigs have a colorized infinity marking on them, and their aggravated/hangry attack can turn anyone in their way into nothingness. If they aren't aggravated at someone nor hangry, they coul still be killed by them. The pork from an ∞ pig tastes better than every bacon imaginable. ∞ oxen __. ∞ tigers __. ∞ rabbits are actually the hardest-working of the ranks. They must master every elemental art from Space to Dark in order to succeed. Even then, they are often challenged by the other ∞ masters in grand tournaments. If they become number one, they must defend their title with their life and are bestowed a great power: Hyperfinity. * This gift is removed from the champion when they are being challenged, and gets sent to the victor of the challenge. Hyperfinity is a special kind of immortality. It gives the owner immortality when there are at least two rabbit Cyn alive, but kills the owner when they are the only rabbit left. Having Hyperfinity makes a rabbit a great target among every other rabbit. If the rabbit were unfairly slain in a challenge, Hyperfinity would linger until they are revived. Rankless Different from Ranking Out the Cyn, some beings are always rankless. These include people in Year 0, Cats, and a few other cases. Extra Rank Facts * Each of the ranks have a different effect on a Cyn's human form as well. Space causes humans to be phased through, Air causes humans to feel lighter, Fire causes humans to feel warmer than they actually are, Ice causes humans to feel colder than they actually are, Water causes humans to become thirsty more gradually, Rock causes humans to feel heavier, Toxic hinders humans from smelling weak or medium bad smells, Light causes humans to weakly glow, Mirror causes humans to have a more reflective skin tone, Dark causes humans to have a filter over their eye sight like sunglasses, and ∞ causes humans to become more confident and prefer to use their Cyn form more often. * There was originally a thirteenth Cyn, called cat. Due to the limitations on the Cyn Clock, the cat Cyn was pushed to hour 13, which doesn't exist. Therefore, anyone with the cat Cyn is rather pushed to another Cyn, or is in a strange state where they are every rank at once. ** A weird side effect is a cat Cyn pushed to another Cyn will have cat ears and a tail in their human form. ** Anyone born in Year 0 cannot select cat as their Cyn. * Dying does not significantly change your rank, unless you are on the border of that rank and the previous rank. Using this information, it is possible a Cyn could die on the bottom border of Space rank, and Derank to Death. * Theoretically, it is still possible for royal Cyn to derank. This is especially true for rabbits.